Evening of Twilight
by Loise
Summary: Draco and Pansy have always been together, even before they knew what marriage was.


_Evening of Twilight_

* * *

They were sixteen and yet were expected to marry within the year. Most likely produce a heir in the year after that. Draco had thought about going against his father, until his father wasn't there any more and his mother was being held hostage.

He didn't think much after that. It was stupid, now that he thought of it later, but it was the past and some how, Draco would have to get out it.

But marriage to Pansy had always been in the equation. While his service to the Dark Lord Voldemort had been guaranteed, Pansy was always a promise and never as important.

Draco admitted freely that he didn't know Pansy. At Hogwarts he had a role to play and she had hers. Over the years they had feigned mutual dislike and like at each other.

It didn't really matter. In the end both were told by their mothers that for Draco and Pansy, there would be no one else. Draco thought, that in some ways Pansy had found it harder to accept than him.

She had dreams, and had never been expected or intended to wear the Dark Mark, so could hope a little. Pansy was also more headstrong than her mother would like to think.

For a long time they had kissed, all the while wanting to bite each other's tongue. Just to make it so the other would hurt. They had never, but, their relationship had remained chaste even while Draco went on the wild ride of hormones.

There was this one time, in fifth year, that Pansy had entertained the idea of Blaise Zabini. Over the summer they had met at his mother's latest wedding. Pansy had hissed that more had occurred.

He would bide his time. Pansy was merely struggling against the future, and Draco knew that was all futile. Over time she would see this had been another side step to Draco.

Soon, however, he grew tired and angry of her boasts of how Blaise was a better kisser. Draco had shoved her against the wall, banging her head repeatedly against the hard stone, telling her that she was his. Whether she liked it or not, wasn't a question, she just had to accept that she was branded with the mark of a Malfoy. He had kissed her then, harshly and dominating, then had bit into her neck.

The next day she had ignored Blaise. Pansy had held her head up high, baring her neck, she seemed to simply forget the dark purple bruise that flashed at the edge of her collar.

A couple boys had leered at her. Draco had coldly glared at them, placing a hand high up on her arm. It was a motion of possession, and all who viewed it, knew that as well.

They had played the loyal couple for then on, until they didn't have to act. In some ways they still didn't like each other, but they could now tolerate each other much better.

Over the summer he had only one choice, if you could call it that. Two weeks into his holidays he had been forced to take the Dark Mark. His mother had refused to cry for him, she wouldn't let Voldemort know that he was breaking her. Draco hadn't looked at her properly since, he couldn't help but feel a little smug and proud even when his arm stung and caused him to cry out at least when he was alone.

The next day, Pansy and her mother had come to visit. Their mothers had left them alone after sharing a dark look.

Left alone together, Pansy had sipped her tea not uttering a word. She was pale and seemed tired. But, no, she couldn't know anything of the suffering he had experienced. She knew nothing of him, she probably didn't even want to know. They were simply betrothed.

Glaring sullenly, he had started unbuttoning his shirt. Pansy had looked up as he dropped his robes on the ground and stood in front her in only trousers, shoes and loose shirt. With an impatient gesture, Draco had removed his shirt.

He knew some girls considered him attractive. That they found his pale good looks alluring, Draco could not have been bothered with them. That wasn't why he undressed. He wanted to show her, show her...

The Dark Mark.

Judging by the look of dismay, the flicker of an unknown emotion and the way she refused to stare at him, she found him disgusting.

"Look at me, Pansy." She still didn't turn away from her study of an ugly Goblin made vase. "Look at me!" Draco wasn't yelling, just speaking strongly.

Tears were filling her eyes as she glanced his way, but Draco felt no pity just anger as she still refused to stare at him for any length of time.

"Did you know that I got this?" She shakily nodded her head as she slowly focused her gaze on him, her eyes sad. "When did you find out?"

"Mother told me, last night that you got the Dark Mark. But - " Pansy shot him a scared look that made her look much younger than her current years, "Daddy told me that the Dark Lord has been planning this since Mr Malfoy had been taken."

"How long, Pansy? How long have you known?" Draco was tired, tired of her and everyone who seemed to be manipulating him. Voldemort should have seen that he would have volunteered instead of taking him away and taking away his choice, they only had to know him, to speak to him once.

"I've known far longer than you have Drcao, you're far to blind to see that. No one told me. I could see it from the start. You're just a tool Draco, a pawn for all concerned. You'll be a sacrifice. I'm sorry, but..." Pansy shrugged helplessly and grimaced.

"You don't care about anyone, do you Pansy? I may be a pawn, but you're just a doll. Not even an especially pretty one either, but you're better than that fat bitch Millicent," Draco stated coldly, wanting to make her hurt.

Pansy's nose twisted as she stared at him, a spark of anger lighting up her gaze. "Draco, stop thinking of yourself! Maybe then you could be tolerable to talk - "

"This is all stupid, this is all so crazy."

"You think?" She asked quietly, running a hand through her spiky dark hair.

"Yeah," Draco sat up and looked at her, "Pansy... You got a hair cut. I can't believe I didn't notice. And you, well you usually go on and on... about your hair."

"Well it is rather trivial, don't you think?" And she laughed carelessly, as if she could not believe that she was doing so.

They looked at each other once more and suddenly it all turned serious again. Draco regarded her as she seemed to turn within herself, trying to hide.

"You won't be telling anyone about this, will you my sweet Pansy?" Draco drawled, eyes half closed and a lazy smirk of his face.

"No, I guess not," she sighs. "You would hardly like it for the rumours of a mad Draco Malfoy to be spread around. Not that there aren't any, but it would be devastating to come from your own girlfriend?" She recoiled when he slapped her lightly on the head, his eyes amused but terrifying.

"Pansy, I think it would be best if you simply pretended to forget. Simply let go of any holds against me too, my dear. You have held yourself out far too long."

"Can't Drakkie," she smirked, her chin trembling as she tried to stare him down, "Like all Parkinson females I have a Chastity Charm. Kiss and fondle me all you want, at least above the waist, Draco darling."

That was the problem with their relationship Draco thought, everything was forced and unnatural. Maybe if it wasn't so, they could have been at least civil.

She smiled again, quick and nervous before sitting down. "Put your clothes back on Draco, you look like an idiot. And we can't have that, now can we?"

Looking at her wearily, bitterly, Draco shook his head.

* * *


End file.
